1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture, and more particularly to a fixture adapted for a communication device to allow the communication device to be positioned on the fixture and adjusted to an appropriate position for easy access by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays various communication devices facilitate our everyday life. The most common communication devices are such as cell phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), global positioning system (GPS) and the like. With different communication devices in different situations, the user is able to have the most updated information as required. When using these communication devices, the user normally has a stand to support the communication device. However, the conventional stand can not be adjusted or can only be adjusted within a limited angle such that the user will have trouble reaching the communication device.
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, the present invention provides an improved fixture to allow the user to easily have access to the communication device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings